


Why Ryoken Loves Dragons So Much

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Gen, I didn't know what else to do with this prompt..., Pre-Canon, Ryoken loves dragons since he was 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: A very short story of why Ryoken loves dragons so very much.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week
Relationships: Revolver/Kougami Ryouken & Faust
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why Ryoken Loves Dragons So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Bring Ryoken Happiness Week is now up and this prompt is Dragons. I never a fanfic story where Ryoken talks about his Borreland, Topologic, and Rokket deck at all, because Yu-Gi-Oh isn't always all about dragons, you know, but it's Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, so I'll try my best to write it… I hope… Enjoy the story!

Ryoken has run back home after school, and going to the card store to buy the new cards that just came out by using the money from his piggy bank.

He throws his backpack to the floor, sat at the table, and opens the pack immediately and the cards came out of it. He shuffles them and looks at them. They are the new Rokket deck that everyone is talking about at school and he always wanted to have them.

He hears the door opening, but he knows it's not his daddy. It's either his Aunt Kyoko or his Uncle Aso, but he's just too busy looking over his Rokket deck.

"Ryoken? Why is your backpack on the floor?" It was his Uncle Aso. It's his turn to watch him while his daddy is at work.

"Sorry, Uncle Aso. I just got the new pack of Duel Monsters. They are Rokkets and they look super awesome!"

Aso sits down at the table and takes a look at Ryoken's new deck. "I don't get it. Why are you so obsess with all of these dragons?"

Ryoken has been obsess with dragons since he was 3 years old. His room is full of dragons, yet Aso doesn't understand it at all.

"Because they are super awesome and super strong, and super cool, and super amazing!"

"Hmm… That sounds interesting." Aso puts the cards down and pulls out his own deck. "Do you mind if we play for a bit so I can see how this strong the Rokket deck is?"

"Sure! I'm going to wipe the floor with you, Uncle Aso!"

"That's too much smack talk, Ryoken."

"Sorry."

Ryoken and Aso began their duel and after a couple of minutes, Ryoken won the duel, proving that the Rokkets are a strong deck. This is his favorite deck forever!

**Author's Note:**

> … Yeah, I told you I don't do much with dragons or any relationships with Ryoken and the other Knights of Hanoi…. But at least I did my best on it, right?


End file.
